


I Love You (Re-written Finale)

by Punzel23



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Claire Browne - Freeform, F/M, Melendaire, Neil Melendez - Freeform, Re-writing Season 3 finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punzel23/pseuds/Punzel23
Summary: Raise your hand if you hated the finale!  Me too, so I decided to re-write it and maybe even give Claire and Melendez their very own season 4
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 50
Kudos: 60





	1. I Love You (Re-written Season 3 Finale)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts and as always your comments are very appreciated <3

Claire sits in the chair beside Neil’s bed, her hands clasped together on her lap. She feels helpless as she sits and watches him but she doesn’t want to leave him here alone.

Neil sits in the bed, a million thoughts running through his mind. Things he never made time for, things he wishes he had done, but those are the background noise to wondering what he can say to help Claire feel better in this moment. 

“I’m not afraid to die. I was raised a good Catholic. Alter boy, first communion. I faithfully wore my silver crucifix that I got for confirmation. I was a true believer. Then, I went to college” he explains, as he looks at the wall, not sure that he can get the words out if he looks at her. “And maybe it’s just now that I’m staring into the yawing void, matching my bet but it’s coming back to me,” He pauses and looks her way “…like an old friend with a warm hug” his voice full of emotion as he tries his best to control it. He looks away, leaning his head back on the pillow for a moment before focusing on the wall again.

Claire shifts in her seat, bringing her hand to her face to wipe a tear that escaped. She leans forward slightly and resting her hands on her knees as she shifts again. She has something she needs to say, but it’s difficult to get the words out. She doesn’t want it to seem less because of this current situation. She struggles with how to tell him what she needs and doesn’t want it to seem as though she’s giving up on him. She lets out a deep breath, “I want you to know that I” she begins, unable to hide the quiver in her voice, but Neil quickly cuts her off as he looks over at her “Don’t” he says firmly as his eyes get glassy and his mouth twist as he fights with everything he has to control his emotion. Claire just stares. “You should go” he tells her as he catches a tear with his thumb as discretely as he can. “This place still has a crisis going on.”

Claire wants to blurt it out but can’t. Her eyes fill with tears that she won’t let fall, not here in front of him. She wipes her face and stands to her feet as he looks at her. She needs to tell him. She needs him to know in case the worst-case scenario happens. He looks at her “Goodbye Claire.” She stands there for a second longer trying to find the courage to say these words and not completely break down. Instead, she says “Goodbye” and it barely comes out. If she says his name, the floodgates will open and she’s not sure she’d be able to stop the tears. She walks out of the room, glancing back briefly before she makes it to the door. She holds herself together until she reaches a utility closet where she’s sure not to be found. Leaning against the door, her back slides down it as she reaches the floor, pulling her legs towards her chest. Her heart hearts so bad the tears won’t even fall. It hurts to breath and it feels like the world is closing in on her. She closes her eyes and leans her head back trying to control her breathing and calm herself.

She thinks about how she thought he was such a jackass when she started her residency. Now, it makes her chuckle. She remembers how Shaun told her she was flirting with Melendez and how mortified she was. She was not that girl and it was not on purpose. A smile comes across her lips as she fidgets with her hands. He saved her. That night in the stairwell when she was at the end of her rope; he saved her.

She takes a deep breath and stands to her feet, wiping her face. She resolves to do whatever she can to save him.

***********************************************

Neil holds his breath as Claire leaves the room, he can pretend to be brave and face this but not if she says what he feels also. Once she’s out of sight, tears and regret overcome him. He tries to think of something else, like the department report he was supposed to finish before he left the other day, to get his emotions under control. He balls a fist and looks up at the ceiling. His mind thinks back over the last week and a half. 

He had admitted to Claire that she made him a better surgeon, a better person. She stammered, replied “that’s very kind of you” and said goodnight before leaving. He felt so stupid. She obviously didn’t feel the same way and now he looks like the creepy boss who can’t just be a mentor. He had to throw it out there though, and now he will move forward strictly professionally he thinks to himself.

The next day, Shaun took the day off so it was just Claire on his service. They didn’t have any interesting surgeries scheduled and it was a relatively slow day. She seemed distant and he was afraid he had made things awkward. They were doing a scan on a patient, she stared at the screen and he sat with a sudoku puzzle. “Big plans for the weekend?” he asked breaking the silence. She looks over as if she was brought out of a deep thought, “um, no not really. You?” she asks. “Not really just catching up on little things” he shrugs. “I don’t see anything on this scan” she says as the image comes up on the screen. He leans in, “yeah, let’s run a full panel and see if there are any flags that come up” he replies as he feels slightly distracted in such close proximity of her but pushes the feelings away quickly as he moves back and stands up. “Will do” she forces a smile and lets the patient know she’ll be in momentarily to get them.

Neil goes into his office to try and get some work done. He mostly stares at the computer screen. He’s not sure at what point exactly his feelings went out of the platonic zone, but he’s got to figure out how to get them back. The worst part was the thought that he was making her uncomfortable. He gets up to head to a meeting, at least it was the last one for the week.

Walking back to his office Claire is behind him. He catches a glimpse of her as he steps into his office and she catches the door to follow him in. “Hey, I got the panel back and there isn’t anything showing. I put in a request for a psych consult as well” she explains as she hands him the iPad. He leans back on the front of his desk and reviews the results. “Yeah, I don’t see anything either. Guess we’ll wait and see what psych says” he replies handing her the iPad. Claire nods, pushing her lips together tightly. It seems like there is something she wants to say, but she doesn’t. “You ok?” he asks. “Yeah” she shakes it off, “just ready to call it a night” she replies with a small laugh. She’s trying not to make things weird and tell him she has feelings but she still feels like she is making things weird.

“It’s been a long week for sure” he nods. “Have a good weekend” she says as she starts to turn to go.

“Hey Claire” he calls out as he reaches over on his desk for something. “I um, know it’s short notice but I have these two tickets for the art gallery exhibit opening tonight if you and Dash would like them” he says holding out the tickets. “Oh” Claire says surprised as she takes the tickets and looks at them, “that’s very kind of you to offer” she says pausing, “but um” she says hesitantly. “If not, it’s totally ok, I just thought I’d offer them to you first” Neil interjects as he stands. “It’s not that I don’t want to” she says looking at the tickets, “Dash and I aren’t seeing each other anymore” she explains. “Oh” Neil replies surprised. “Are you ok?” he asks. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. It just wasn’t meant to be. We’re friends, just not more” she explains. “I see” he says looking away and then back at her as his heartbeat started to race, it feels as though his heart is going to beat out of his chest. Claire almost things she saw a flicker of happiness when she told him that she and Dash were just friends. “If you’d like to go together, we could” she says with a shrug before holding the tickets out towards him. “Yeah, I’d like that” he said with a smile he couldn’t contain. Her eyes lit up and she smiled in return. “I can pick you up about 6:30 if that works?” Neil asked “Sounds perfect. I’ll be ready” she smiled before turning to leave. She felt…giddy. She got to the car ready to head home so she could figure out what she would wear. Claire couldn’t remember the last time she felt an excitement like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Neil grinned as he got his stuff together to leave. This day had ended better than he could have imagined. He grabbed his stuff to head home and get ready. Standing at the elevator trying not to smile he waited for it to open. Once it finally did, Audrey started to step off before seeing him.

“Oh, I was coming to see you. You’re on your way out?” She asked stepping back inside. 

“Yeah” he replied, “did you need something?” he asked hoping she would say no. 

“There’s a patient I wanted to have you look at” she said handing him an iPad to view the chart. 

“There’s a spot on the liver and I think it can be removed, but I wanted a second opinion” she explained. 

“It looks like you should be able to” he said enhancing the image. 

“I thought of offering the surgery to you, since you have experience with robotics which will probably be the best option” she said “but if you’re on the way out I can get someone else.”

Neil ran his hand through his hair. He liked the experience of the robotic surgeries, but he was looking forward to the art gallery exhibit with Claire. “I um, have something I need to get to tonight. Dr. Jennings is here tonight though and he’s had experience with this type of surgery also” he offers. 

Audrey is surprised Neil is passing it off. “Ok, I just wanted to give you first choice,” she says with a shrug. 

“Thank you. And normally I would, I just have something tonight” he replies hoping she doesn’t ask any questions.

“Ok” she replies as the elevator doors open and he exits.

“Have a good night” he tells her as he quickly heads for the door.

Claire stood in front of her closet trying to pick something to wear. She finally decides on a black strapless dress that comes to her knees. Before she can change her mind for the fifth time there’s a knock at the door. 

When the door opens, Neil catches his breath at the sight of her.

“Hi” she smiles stepping back to let him in.

“You look amazing” he smiles. 

“Thank you” she replies shyly, “you don’t look so bad yourself,” she says as the door shuts.

“I just have to grab my shoes and bag” she explains.

“No rush” he smiles and tries not to stare. 

“All set,” she says walking back into the room a few minutes later. 

They get to the gallery opening and he grabs them both a glass of champagne. They make their way through the exhibit looking at the various pieces of art. He stands and watches her as she studies one in particular of woman in a long black dress. Claire catches him watching and laughs nervously as she pushes her hair behind her ears. 

“I remember visiting an art gallery when I was on a field trip in middle school and there was a woman who was just standing in front of this painting as looking at it, as if it was going to do something. Later, much later, when we walked past her again I noticed she was still there, staring at this painting. She was in business clothes and seemed very professional. I remember thinking, one day, I’m going to get dressed up and stand in front of that painting to see if I can figure out the mystery” Claire said chuckling. 

“Did you?” Neil asked curiously.

Claire looks back towards the painting and it seems as though the epiphany is on the tip of her tongue, “no” she laughs as her eyes widen and she shrugs her shoulders.

They walk outside where there are string lights draped everywhere and tables with hors d'oeuvres. “This is beautiful,” she says looking around. 

Neil takes a sip of champagne, “yeah” he replies but isn’t referring to the scenery. 

Claire catches his look and feels her heart skip a beat. He stands beside her as they look out at the water and his hand brushes against hers. It sends a tingling sensation up her arm. She turns toward him, not quiet realizing just how close in proximity there were, “This is really nice. Thank you” she says with a smile as her eyes dart between his and his lips. 

“Thank you for coming” he replies in almost a whisper. 

She leans in closer to close the small gap between them when a waiter interrupts to ask if they’d like more champagne. Startled, she steps back, “I’m good, thank you” she replies as Neil shakes his head no. 

“Want to check out the rest?” she asks. 

“Yeah” he replies not really caring and wishing they could get back to the previous moment. 

On their way back to her apartment they make small talk about which paintings they liked best, and which they found the most peculiar. They pull into her apartment complex and she unbuckles. 

“I had a really good time” she says looking over with a warm, genuine smile. 

“Me too” he smiles. “I’ll walk you up” he says turning off the car and unbuckling his seat. 

They get to her door and she pulls out her key. Opening the door she turns towards him, “would you like to come inside?” she asks. 

Not sure about this path they are on, but not wanting to rush things he declines, “I better go, but thanks again for going with me tonight,” he says as he rest his hands in his pockets.

Claire nods, “goodnight” he says although it seems like there’s something else he’d like to add. 

Claire steps closer and kisses his lips. It’s a serious chance she’s taking, but he’s the one that said not to wait for the right time. If it gets weird, she’ll blame the champagne she had. 

It feels like firecrackers are going off inside her. 

Neil’s hand moves from his pocket to her waist holding her close. Her hand moves from the sides of his face to around his neck as their kiss deepens.

She pulls back slowly, “I, um” she starts to say but it cut off as he kisses her again. She is now leaning against the wall outside her apartment as he kisses her slowly but passionately. 

“Come inside” Claire says with a twinkle in her eye that makes him feel weak in the knees. 

“I should probably go” he says reluctantly.

There’s a disappointment that washes over her face as she looks away and nods. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to. I do. I just, I don’t want to rush this…” he says taking her hand and rubbing his thumb over it.

She smiles as she bites her bottom lip. “Just one more..” he says with a grin cupping her face with his hands. 

“Goodnight Claire” he says as his eyes look into hers.

“Goodnight Neil” she says as she runs her hands down his chest.

She steps inside and shuts the door, holding her hand to her heart feeling it as it beats so hard she thinks there may be a bruise tomorrow. That was everything she imagined and more. 

Neil walks to his car with a smile that can’t be wiped off his face. Once he’s home, he pulls out his phone and text her- “Thanks again for coming tonight, it was fun” he types, and hits send.

Almost immediately he sees bubbles come up on the screen; “I had a great time too; we should do it again soon :)” Claire responds, and he feels his heart leap again. 

“Want to go for a run tomorrow?” he asks. It was the first excuse he could think of to see her. 

“Sure! See you in the morning” she replies. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short, but I wanted to post an update tonight :)

Neill stares at the wall as a nurse comes in to get blood. 

“Sorry about this Dr. Melendez. I know it’s not fun” she says as she draws two viles.

“It is what it is” he says flatly as he turns to look out the window and his thoughts return to Claire. He always thought people sounded like idiots when they said they knew their spouse was the one. That is until a few nights ago. 

Their morning run didn’t go as planned since it rained that morning. Then, she was called into the hospital. He decided to go in with the excuse of paperwork. He knew he’d get dragged down to the ER where she was. The urge to find out how she felt about their kiss was driving him crazy. She didn’t act any different, but in their work environment he didn’t really expect her to. 

There were a few times where she brushed up against him or gave him a smile that he read into, but he wasn’t sure. It was then he realized that the lines had been blurred between them for a while.

By the end of the day he hadn’t seen her for a couple of hours. He decided to stop by the locker room casually to see if she was still there or not, maybe they could get a drink.

He walked casually carrying his briefcase when he saw her standing in front of her locker, black heels, black pencil skirt and a black bra. He stopped for a second in awe of how amazing she looked, knowing he should look away but unable to. It was only a moment and she was putting on her shirt. He began walking her way again once the shirt covered her back. 

“Hey” he said with a smile

Claire’s head shot up surprised to see him there. “Hi” she said as she worked on buttoning up her shirt, her fingers seeming to move faster after seeing him. 

“Long day” he comments as he takes a deep breath. Maybe she has changed her mind on this. He felt his sink. “I was about to head out and thought I’d see if maybe you wanted to grab an uh, coffee or a drink” he shrugged trying to play this as cool as possible. 

“I think I just want to stay in for the night” she replied as she unzipped the skirt to tuck in her top. He shifted as he watched her unzip her skirt as if he were a middle school boy. Claire saw him out of the corner of her eye, and it made her laugh to herself.

“Oh. Yeah, maybe another time” he forced a smile as his heart broke. 

  
Claire closed her locker and grabbed her bag, “another time” she smiled.

He wasn’t sure if it was the right time and place to bring up the fact that he didn’t want things to be awkward if she had changed her mind, and right now he just wanted to go and sulk. 

She stepped closer towards him and ran her hand down the buttons on his shirt. “I was thinking tonight would be a nice night to stay in” she says tilting her head to the side and biting her bottom lip as her fingertips came to his belt buckle.

“Ha” he let out taking a deep breath trying to compose himself as she was unwinding him quickly. “I, um… yeah.” He laughed shaking his head, “we can go to my place, it’s close” he smiled as he looked into her eyes. “Sounds good” she replied as his look sent chills down her spine.

She pulls in right after him and walks towards where he is waiting in front of his car. 

“God, you’re beautiful” he says as he places his hand on the side of her face and kisses her lips. She moans as they explore each other’s mouths with their tongue. “I’ve waited all day long for that” he says in her ear with a low sexy voice.

“Neil” she moans as she leans her head back.

It isn’t long after they get inside that hands were exploring, and clothes are being tugged at. Neil pulls back for a moment and looks at her-

“Are you sure about this?” he asks.

“Yes” she replies firmly as she unbuttons his shirt.

He unzips the back of her skirt and pushes it down before lifting her up and carrying her to the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist.

Their attempt to take it slow and enjoy the moment of their first time failed miserably. At least the take it slow part. They both definitely enjoyed it, the heat, the desire, the seductive whispers and pleadings. They fell back on the sheets, sweaty and breathless. It was only a few minutes later their second round began.

The next morning Neil opened his eyes to a faceful of curls. Claire’s bare back against his chest. He recalled now, sitting in his hospital bed how he thought about never wanting to forget that feeling. He lifted his hand to wipe a tear from his eye. This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t fair at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there's a little Shaun/Lea hate in here but it's due to my frustration with the writers... I don't actually have anything against them (but i'm not really a fan either lol). 
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and feedback!! It means a lot!

Claire sat in the lounge searching for hope. Lim had already told her that Glassman shot down the surgery idea, saying she knew it was a long shot to begin with. 

“There’s got to be SOMETHING” Claire said as she let her face fall into her hands. 

“I think right now, we just have to be a friend” Audrey replied knowing it’s not what anyone wanted to hear. She hung her head in defeat and left the lounge.

Claire made a list of the symptoms to try and come up with some sort of solution. She had to stay strong. She thought about waking up in his arms that first morning. The security, the safety she felt, like nothing in the world could get to her. She wipes a tear from her eye and focuses on her mission at hand.

An hour later she’s found something she thinks will work. It’s an antibiotic cocktail that is experimental but worth the shot. It should help with the repair they made although another surgery might be required. She puts in the orders with the nurses desk, this is a chance she has to take and she will deal with the consequences later. Shen then goes to find a crucifix for Neil.

As Claire approaches the room, she sees Glassman is standing in the room talking to him. She walks in, not caring at all that the President of the hospital is currently talking to him. 

“I got you something” she says as she places it in his hand.

She tells him about the antibiotic cocktail she’s ordered and briefly explained some of the risk. He doesn’t fight her on it, regardless of how he feels right now he won’t take away the ability for her to know she did all she could. Instead he shares stories with her about traveling after college and reading Moby Dick. 

She sits and listens, wondering if this is the end. She needs him to know what he means to her. She’s scared to death to say it out loud, but she desperately needs him to know.

“You saved me,” she tells him.

“No, I was just in the right place at the right time. That was all you. You’re gonna be ok Claire.” He tells her.

“There’s something I need to tell you” she says in a whisper as she tries to hold in the emotions.

“Me too. Can I go first?” he asks

She nods. 

“You. are.” He begins, his breaths labored, “a terrible bowler.”

She laughs, as tears fall, “And I need to tell you that I hate your tattoo. Way too much antler.”

She replies and he tries to laugh but it hurts to bad to think this is the end.

“I love you” she says, needing to make sure he knows.

“I love you too” he replies not wanting this to be the end. 

She lays her head down on his chest He rubs his hands over her head before dozing off. Claire rest there crying, praying that he pulls through.

She spends the night in his room, there’s not a lot of change but his numbers aren’t going up. She walks out to see Dr. Lim standing at the nurse’s station. When she approaches her Audrey hugs Claire as she cries from the stress of the unknown. 

“We should get a drink sometime” Audrey offers

“I’d like that” Claire says as she walks down the hall so she can freshen up some.

Audrey doesn’t say anything about the antibiotic cocktail ordered, she will wait and see what Neil’s numbers look like today. She also doesn’t say anything about Claire laying there in Neil’s bed with him. It confirms her suspicions that there was more going on but now isn’t the time to talk about it.

By later that evening Neil’s numbers are going down, he’s weak and is mostly sleeping but it’s still a good sign. 

Audrey stops by Neil’s room and tells Claire they need her assistance in the ER. They’ve been swamped and are short handed. 

“Where’s Shaun?” Claire asks frustrated

“He’s called out, I guess he’s sick” Audrey shrugs.

“That’s BS, he’s posting pictures of himself with Lea on Instagram” Claire says resting her head in her hands.

“I can’t do anything about that right now, but we’re short and could use some help” Audrey tells her.

“Ok.” Claire says getting up.

“I’ll make sure the nurse keeps an eye on him and if there are any changes you’ll be notified immediately” Audrey concedes. 

Dr. Glassman stops by after Claire leaves to check on Neil. 

  
“Did you ask Dr. Browne about the cocktail she ordered?” he asks Audrey

“No, not yet, however it seems to be working” Audrey replies looking down at Neil.

“She can’t spend all of her time in here, laying in the bed with him. You’ve got to say something to her” he advises.

“He’s fighting death” Audrey replies

“She’s his resident” Glassman says flatly.

Audrey takes a deep breath. “And she’s not Shaun so there is no exception to the rule for her” she rolls her eyes.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Glassman asks offended.

“It means that only Shaun can color outside the lines and be praised. Only Shaun can call out sick and post pictures on the internet of him and his new girlfriend together, whom you hired on his behalf, while we are short staffed here- and it’s ok. Because he’s Shaun.” She said frustrated that he was choosing now to call Claire out when Melendez was near death.

“I’m just letting you know; it could be a problem” Glassman responded as he walked out of the room.

Claire heads down to the ER where she works most the night. She needs to go home and get a shower but instead she takes a shower in the locker room and changes into clean scrubs before heading back up to Neil’s room.

The nurse is giving him some fluids.

“You’re awake” Claire says as she enters the room. She’s exhausted but pleasantly surprised.

“He just woke up, he’s weak but stable” The nurse replies

Claire walks over beside the bed, tears in her eyes.

“Hey” he says, his voice hoarse and weak

“Hey” she smiles as she rubs her hand over his head. 

“How are you feeling?” she asks

“Light a light fell on me” he replies, his humor firmly intact.

Claire swats his shoulder and laughs.

“C’mere” he says as he gets her to lay down beside him on the bed.


End file.
